Demons blood
by Akonia
Summary: Kagome screams, tears full from her eyes mixing with the water of the water fall she's been running for a good part of the day her mind in full blown panic why did she have to see that its always the same but this time it made her snap she's giveing up.
1. Chapter 1,Crushed dreams and a broken he

-I do not own Inuyasha or Anne Rices Vampire aspects. I make no profit from this stories, this is purely a fanfic-

sorry for the short first chapter first time trying something like this hope you like it so far eh hehe

Chapter 1

Crushed dreams and a broken heart (the red mist)

Kagome stood under the water full screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh why Inuyasha why" all her hurt and betrayal leaks away from her as she cries out again, tears wash away as she pushes her face into the cold water of the falls.

Her mind returns to the horrible memories that made her run so far for so long.

She hears a noise not far of as she looks for Inuyasha "his got to be here some were" she thinks to herself "moan" she comes to a clearing just up ahead.. Her eyes widen her lips quiver "inu…no..nonono" she shakes her head there in front of her is a half naked dead priestess with the man she loves in the middle of making love,

Suddenly something gets the half demon nose twitching

"Inuyasha"

Slowly he starts to come out of his trance as he sniffs the air….Inuyasha head snaps around he smelled the young miko's sent his eyes come back into focus as the last of the dead priestesses glammer fads from him.

"what have I been doing his mind races" he looks up at the dead priestess she smirks at him he stumbles away "no" he whispers "a trap…. she trapped me" he swings around to see Kagome crashing though the Brush running hell bent to get away from the horrid scene K….Kagome…KAGOME" he howls Turning to run after her "nononono" his mind screams "why did this have to happen"….

Kagome lowers her head washing the last of her tears away and wads to shore pulling herself up onto the grasses verge and lays down no strength to get up and keep walking the deep cuts and bruises from running though the undergrowth have taken there toll on her as she crashed though the forest. she has no energy to fight or will to run she just lay there waiting for death from some unknown demon to find her, her eyes closed, unknown to her a red mist hangs over her its hunger to live to find a host over powering its fear of this little miko, it senses her lack of will to fight of run its instinct is to latch onto her to live to become part of her.

A few miles of Inuyasha sniffs and straining to hear any sign of Kagome his panic stricken mind racing, he lost her Sent a few minutes ago it just Disappeared "were is she…I have to find her" he whispers " oh shit oh shit I'm such a idiot" why did I let Kikyo trap me like that"…"shit shit shit I Can't lose Kagome" he growls looking up with tears burning in his eyes, suddenly he hears a scream Piercing the nights air he knows the scream it was Kagome, he swings around crashing though the under growth jumping up into the trees jumping running "faster you idiot" he keeps saying "got to get to her"

Just as he comes out into open space next to the water full he eyes full onto Kagome lying on the forests floor a red mist floating over her it seems to be merging with her pushing its way into her body seeping into the Gashes all over her, she lets forth a blood curdling scream Inuyasha jumps forward tries to get close to her but is thrown back as a feeling of terror engulfs him "what the hell is this" he stammers.. just as Inuyasha is thrown back Shippo and Sango come flying in with the monk Crashing in behind them panting as they all come to a holt "what the hell is happening" Sango crys out as she watches her Best friend writhing on the forest floor Sango try to run over but is thrown back with the same feeling of terror that the half demon just felt shakings she gets to her feet "wha" she said eyes wide "what the hell…what is this feeling,,,,,,, she hugs herself "terror hurt pain….. is it all coming from..Kagome" Sango shakily said.

Kagome started to rise up of the ground, The air seeming to move with a life of its own, swirling like many snakes around her body, they watch as the red mist completely disappearing into Kagome's body , her arms spread apart,

Her eyes snap open what used to be a beautiful Chocolate brown now has changed to a deep red her mouth starts to move but not one words came out just a harsh rasping sound as if something has there hands around her neck Kagomes body convulses again as her voice with a booming Demonic Voice snaking its way though her soft tones utters "Pain…" both voices scream "death…hurt… walking dead…love …hate.. broken" the group move back as the power of the two voices wash over them, Kagome's eyes flash as she looks over at them, Kagome screams again as her body convulses blood dripping from her fingers long claws have grown there pearlescent sheen catches the moons light her hair flays out and turns blood red seeming to grow with ever scream her mouth opens as she begins to speak her canine's grow and turning deadly sharp "betrayal…stolen innocence.. Tears so many tears ….INUYASHA" the strange voice and kogomes voice scream in unison another wash of feeling blast into the group,

Shippo backs right up into Sango "wha whats happening to her" he moans his eyes wide "I…I don't know…we have to help her ..Oh god we have to save her" Sango scream looking over at Inuyasha who's fallen to his hand and knees as Kagome screams his name again fear takes a hold of him rooting him to the spot "what the hell" his mind screams "what's going on I cannot move" his eyes widen as he watches his kagome transform in front of them she leans back her head and howls with her new found voice that has merged with the demonic voice now dropping her once higher pitched voice to a lusty purr her skin becomes pail with a slight glow to it, her eyes snap open losing its menacing red glow turning light green her body develops losing all of the puppy fat toning and sharpening her curves the gashes and cuts and bruising all seem to melt away, the mist taken a hold of her inner core spreading thought out her body an inner battle is raging within Kagome as the being and Kagome's soul and spirit Battle for supremely over her mind and body finely with another scream Kagome's soul rushes to push back the being her spirit puts a Seal around the invading being whispering a chant to finish the seal her new found power and understanding of the many things this being has seen, of the many century's that it has wondered all flood into her mind its primal instincts bombarding her senses as it tries one last time to break free of the binding to take her over, the being is flung back into its caged as the power of its seal burns into it Kagome lets out one more Piercing scream as the being inside of her is burned by its cage. She falls down to the ground in a dead faint…


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

-I do not own Inuyasha or Anne Rices Vampire aspects. I make no profit from this stories, this is purely a fanfic-

well I'm back with Chapter 2 I'm sorry if theres any spelling mistakes i went though it a few times but i bet i missed some lol its another short chapter well it looks short now i stuck it up here

anyway hope you like it so far reviews would be great .

Chapter 2

Awakening

As the waves of feeling wash away from the group they shake themselves slowly getting there footing back.

"What the hell happened?" Miroku turns to the others still shaking.

Inuyasha sniffs at the air…."I don't know but what ever it is has passed" he moves closer to the sleeping girl sniffing and watching her ever move

Suddenly Shippo comes bouncing passed him landing right next to Kagome the one he sees as his mother, with tears in his eyes he sniffs at her.

It still smells like her just a bit different…..he thinks to himself "K..Kagome" he says trembling he moves closer reaching out to move one of her bangs away from her face, suddenly her eyes snap open and grabs the little child demon growling at him her eyes still not focused and her mind still foggy, all she knows is her instanced to protect herself she jumps up as she hears more people around her,

Moving back away from them holding Shippo to her chest, "KK.Kagome please !" Shippo whispers she sniffs him, the others slowly creep closer

" get back" she growls she sniffs again at the little Demon boy in her arms she whispers "you smell of me.. Why is that little demon" her voice coming out in a purr "your. Your my mother" he whispers she tilts her head "how can this be my body does not feel like it has been breeding?" Kagome says her mind still fuzzy "you..you are not my birth mother but took me in when my family was killed.." Kagome sniffs him again "you tell the true I can smell no lye on you" she puts her hand up to her head gripping it her mind spinning she moans slowly the pain becomes lighter her eyes clear and focus on the humans being in front of her, her eyes seem to show some clarity as she looks upon them she stands slowly and moves towards them still holding Shippo against her "I I know you" she says as she looks upon Miroku and Sango moving even closer sniffing.

She look from one to the other sniffing at Sango " S Sango" Kagomes voice cracked as she ran into the women's arms "Kagome its oki" Sango says as they fall to there knees Sango held her tight letting the miko cry

"Sango what's happening to me" "it hurts it hurts so much his v..voice in my head telling me to hate to s..set him free" who's Voice Kagome? "I don't know he does not have a.. a name part of me he hungers" she pushes back screaming holding her head "noooo" her eyes snap open as she look towards Inuyasha "you" her eyes become wide "you" her voice becomes like venom suddenly she's on her feet and with unearthly speed she rushes at Inuyasha jumping up into mid air pushing him down onto the ground growling down into his face pulling her hand up her finger nails slashing at his chest "you did this I I was running from you from what you made me……." her eyes widen Inuyasha looks up at her there eyes locked together suddenly an wicked grin appears on her face she lowers herself to his ear her breasts pressing against him "I can smell you" she whispers her mind feels a tug from Inuyasha's own mind as she feels his thoughts…her eyes go wide then she smirks "your want.. your need….how does it feel to know that I'm beyond your reach" Kogome Brings her mouth down onto his pushing his mouth open biteing into her tongue letting her blood drip into his mouth "what am I doing" she thinks, within her mind she hears a laugh you learn fast little miko the being whispers he beings laughing again "sweet torture the bloody kiss making his already strong desire for you more tormenting more needed" the being roars with laugher "I think I choose well" his voice fads away still chuckling Inuyasha shudders his eyes role back her blood its like a liquid fire as it dribbles down in to him, she strokes his ear with her finger slowly moving around its soft inner folds, his body convulses under her she feels him become hard "just with a simple kiss and..and her blood her fingers".. She driving me crazy" he thinks to himself.

She moves her mouth to his ear again as he pants under her, licking at his ear. "down boy" she whispers she moves away from him smiling she turns to the others there mouths hanging open and eyes bulging "what" she ask innocently as she walks away.

Inuyasha doesn't move even after the others have left he just lays there looking up at the star lite sky "wha..what did she do to me her blood…..her body her eyes…that voice" her words come rushing back into his mind "I can smell you…. He tightly screws his eyes up trying to compose himself his still hard akk and she felt it "down boy" her words ringing in his ears "Kogome…" his eyes open with a look of lust and longing.

He slowly gets to his feet looking around him his friends are following Kogome back to there camp "keh" he growls "so what if the Bitch knows I want her she was all over me" he thinks again of what just happened his body shudders all over "but that kiss…." He shakes his head and starts to run back to camp he takes a different root his just doesn't feel really to face her as he gets closer to the camp he looks up at the giant tree he takes a running jump at it flying up the trunk with a few bounds finding a nice spot to sit with in its protective branches.

The group follow behind Kogome Miroku whispers to Sango "I'm not sure what to think about all of this…do you think she's still our Kogome..what she just did…eh its just not like her" Sango look down into her hands "I don't know before she looked at him it was her….she was so scared but when she looked at him….I don't know…….its like something snapped in her she turned him into a quivering wreck"…..they watch her walk ahead with Shippo following her closely he kept looking up at her "Kogome" he whispers She looks down at him with a sudden move she sweeps him up into her arms he lets out a little yelp before he realises she's not hurting him, she watched smiling with a slight look of humour in her eyes as the little Kitsune as he looks up into her now deep green eyes "your..still my Kogome…..aren't you" he asked she smiled and kissed him "yes I remember Everything Shippo don't worry its still me in here"

A few hours have passed the rain now coming down heavy soaking them as they sit around trying to get the fire going the rain making the fire wood soggy Miroku sits back looking down at the drenched fire "well looks like that's not going to happen tonight" he huffs and sits back down pulling his robes tighter around him Kogome stares at the fire knowing that her friends need the warmth from it "if only I could ignite the dry wood within, it would soon get going she stares at it for a long time thinking of ways to do this Shippo's fox fire had not worked and kilala had been injured a few days before and was in no shape to help, Kogome crawled closer to the remains of the fire soggy and useless she placed her hand over the wood looking intensely down at it the others watched her "what is she doing" Sango Whispers Kogome carries on concentrating at the wood "if only I could ignite this her mind raises ….slowly her power flows through her swirling down her arm into her finger tips they all see a purple haze creep down her arm there eyes go wide Inuyasha watches from the tree holding his breath as he watches this new power flowing though Kogome the purple flow seeming to fly down toward the wet wood she pushes this new power this feeling down making it race up the flow of the cells with in the wood becoming hot and smouldering just a little faster she whispers suddenly with out warning the kindling explodes the fire rushes up it blue flames shoots up towards the night sky she pulls back fast as she watches this within a few minutes the flames reside to a slowly roaring fire "well that solves that little question" she says grinning she settles back into her sleeping bag she looks around at the others there eyes wide watching her

She raises a eye brow "whats up" she asks them "wha what did you do just then" Sango asks Kogome tilts her head and looks at Sango and simply says "I ignited the cells with in the wood " they all look at her trying to under stand what the girl just said to them she smiled "I used magic to make the fire" not wanting to try and explain any more of what just happened trying to explain the molecular structure of something to them would take ages and she was in no mood to do that some of it she didn't understand herself she was just going with the flow she feels a hunger growing in her I think I used to much energy she thinks to herself she gets up looking around "I need something to eat.." she hears a whisper in her mind its not food you need" she frowns "what do you mean" "look at your friends" the demonic Voice Whispers "can you not sense the life force in them there blood" her eyes widen "wh what have you done to me..that I………I hunger for that"

The demonic voice chuckles to itself "I have given you a great gift all gifts have a price though, this is this Gifts price" he smiles to himself "and one warning don't try and run away from this else you will be in a lot of trouble…" "what do you mean" she Whispers "listen to me feed my child do not let your body and your power suffer if you must have some morels feed on the evil doers but do not think I am lying, you most feed like any other creature" his voice trailing of and going back to his rest "feed" he final words whisper


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own Inuyasha or Anne Rices Vampire aspects. I make no profit from this stories, this is purely a fanfic

Hehe I've been buzzzy…..heres chapter 3 hope you like it though I might change it later on not sure yet :S Reviews are very welcome.. please lol .

Chapter 3

Kogomes tries to Catch her first meal..

She span around looking into the darkness her Mind racing I ..have to kill to live…omg I'm becoming something I hate" she whispers Kogome starts running she has to get as far away from the others not wanting to be found out…her feet seem to be barely touching the ground as she sprints though the night sniffing the air to find her Victim did I just think that "Victim…." She closer's her eyes remembering

what the being said "if you must hold some morels take the evil doers" she looks up again "yes I can do that the evil doers.." mean while back at camp Inuyasha watched Kogome pace back and forth mumbling to herself suddenly she turns and in a blink of an eye she disappears his eyes go wide "what the hell" he thinks.

Kogome sniffs at the air she smells a camp fire up ahead and men laughing her sensitive ears pick up a girl whimpering, creeping closer to the camp she spies 3 men sitting around the fire, Bandits from the look of them and a young girl looking very beat up curled up on the ground next to one of the men a rope around her neck Kogome can see that the rope has been cutting into the girls neck she can smell the dried blood Kogomes instinct threatens to take a hold of her she fights to pushes them back "no not the innocent" she whispers she watches one of the men get up and go towards the shaking girl pulling is pants flap down reviling his hardened member "come here Bitch" he

laughs roughly pulling the poor girl up on her feet pushing her over the rock and prying her legs open Kogome feels the girls fear making Kogomes blood boil a growl escapes her lips suddenly she's moving faster then any of them can see she whips around cutting the rope that binds the girl and with inhuman strength hurls the men back his body crumples as his bones shatter from the impacted of her parm she knows one of his ribs have pierced his heart he was dead on impacted she crouches over the shaking girl the men jump to there feet after the shock of there friends crumpled body lying only a few feet away sinks in. "w what do you want" the man with the scare over his eye says Kogome licks her lips "if it's the girl take her just leave us alone.." he shakily says Kogome lifts her face leting a chilling laugh escape her lips her thirst is becoming unbearable "you" she whispers "its you I want" the man looks at her not understanding what she just said "wh" is all he manages to get out suddenly Kogomes on him pushing him down onto his knees as she pushes his head aside to reveal his dirty neck his stench making her hack she pushes the feeling back opening her mouth hastily sinking her fangs as the hot flow of blood pumps into her mouth her eyes close the blood rushing though her body making her feel so alive she pulls at the blood wanting more the man below her is lost in the pain as he loses control of his bladder the smell makes Kogome want to gag but she holds on till she gets her fill of his blood she snaps his neck like a twig and lets him full to the floor licking her lips and closing her eyes taking in a breath of cool night air trying to get the mans smell out of her nose she turn's to the other man, he looks at her with horror in his eyes she smirks "so you like hurting defenceless people do you" she says cocking her head he steps back "she's over here Sango shouts as they race over to were Kogome is leaning over the mans neck she has her back to them so she does not see them approach Sango lets a gasp escape her lips as she watches her best friend take this mans life she watches Kogome snap the mans neck like a twig they all watch in horror as she laughs and turns her attention to the other man her eyes seem to glow bright the green so dazzling they seem to lose them selfs in it till she speaks, they here her words as she speaks to the man she sounded drunk from…from feeding on the dead man's blood Inuyasha's eyes go wide as what she just did sinks in to his mind he can smell the mans blood coming from her, within her not just on her face and cloths "so you like hurting defenceless people do you" Kogomes Voice purrs out "I can smell it on you all the deaths all the pain you have coursed the blood" she licks her lips "you stink of evil" she snarls "don't worry your death will be quick I have had my fill for tonight, though you deserve to die slowly for what you have done but I'm in a hurry" she laughs again as she moves over to him her body moving in a sultry way the man goes wide eyed as she makes her way towards him she stops just in front of him as she feels the girls thoughts hit her "he took my innocence he took it all away from me" Kogomes eyes go wide "you you took her maiden hood…she was an innocent" Kogome lets a mournful howl escape her lips then she's moving again with unearthly speed grabbing his head with her hands and turning it full circle ripping it of his shoulders the body shudders as blood explodes from his neck covering Kogome she closes her eyes as some of the blood hits her raising her head a little licking it of her lips she watches the body full to the ground she snarls "if only I could make you suffer like she has" she suddenly feels eyes watching her thoughts so many thoughts fear all washing over her. Kagomes head shoots up to see her friends standing there watching in horror she stands there, fear pain the reality of it all washing over her "they watches as I…. oh god's no" her mind screams,

The head full's from her hands as she full's to her knees wide eyed looking at them "you you watched me k.. kill them you sore wha what I " she trails of as a shakily hand lands on her shoulder Kogome looks up to see the girl weakly looking down at her "thankyou" the girl whispers as she faints into Kogomes arms she looks down at the young girl in her arms then looks at her friends wide eyed slowly shaking she gets to her feet with the girl still cradled in her arms "I.. Didn't want you to see…what I've become.." she begins looking down at the sleeping girl then back to her friends tears slowly sliding down her face as she watches her friends "do do you hate me" she whispers looking at them Sango takes a breath and steps closer shakes her head "no" she says "…..but I fear you…I don't now about the others but this is going take some getting used to….you have changed no just fiscally but…. in other ways to" Sango steps closer "Kogome can I have the girl she needs tending to…" Kogome goes to walk towards Sango she smells fear coming from her as Sango with out knowing steps away from her,

Kogome stops tears freely spilling from her eyes slowly Kogome lowers the girl to the floor then moves back looking at her friends as they move towards the girl Miroku gently picks up the girl "we need to get her to a healer" he says looking down at the girl Inuyasha looks at Kogome she's no longer the weak girl he used to know but a demon ..he sniffs no a half demon he can still smell the human side of her his heart aches knowing what she's feeling right now" her own friends even him fearing her even slightly hating her he looks down the others are fussing over the girl getting her ready to go to a healer they didn't notice that Kogome was moving away from them until they heard Shippo scream out her name and dashing passed them, he jumps and she catches him "don't leave us" he whimpers she smiles down at him burying her face into his neck as she crys " don't leaves us" he whimpers again tears falling " I don't care about all of this your still my Kogome your not evil your not bad I don't hate you how can I hate you when you are so good you're my mother I love you" he crys they all listen to him spilling his heart out,

Kogome kisses his neck and lifts her head looking down at him " they don't trust me how can I stay" she whispers he looks down at his little hands "then if you have to leave take me with you" he says looking up into her green eye "I want to be with you" she smiles "are you sure" she says "yes very" Shippo smiles she nods, she turns to the others she looks at her friends sadly "I'm going to go…your not ready to except me for ..What I've become and I'm having a hard time …" she trails of looking down at Shippo as she shakes "I would never hurt any of you….I want to come and be with you all…but I think its best I wait till I think we are all ready and you can except me" Sango looks down at her hands "I'm sorry Kogome I don't mean for you to feel this or sense this from me I've let you down…but I cannot help it…. come back to us soon please…when your ready" Sango looks up at her beautiful friend she looks at her "shes so alluring what ..why am I feeling this" Sango shakes her head and steps back Suddenly Kogome moves she's appears in front of Inuyasha they blink with shock at her speed they didn't see her leave the spot she was standing in, she leans up and Whispers in his ear so only he can hear " I know what happened…that day I read it within your mind" his eyes widen "I know it was not your doing she tricked you forgive me for reading your mind I still cannot control my powers but ill learn…..she smirks.. "why Inuyasha is that what you want to do to me.." she sees him flush red grinning to herself "you want this kiss…again, you know it will be like sweet torture don't you" "p..please" he whispers looking at her with longing she signs "oh Inuyasha how you love your torment and how weak I am for you love…" her voice trails of she smile leaning in as she brushes her own lips over his feeling how soft they are he seems so hard so tough a thick skin but its just not true his skin his lips so very soft she thinks his so torn he acts so tough but within him it's a hold different story.. wearing this shell he has made from himself…. , she deepens the kiss waiting for him to open up to her his mouth opens feeling the need to taste her she moves her tongue to his and stokes it feeling the soft underside his arms rap around her waste holding on to her pulling her closer wanting more much more "what is she doing to me" his mind races as he feel his lust coming in waves she moves her tongue to his long fang and cuts it letting her blood flow into his mouth he swallows feeling the hot liquid flow into him making his body shudder passion flowing though every part of him . She pulls away breathing hard looking into his eyes with just as much lust as his feeling "god I want you" she thinks "always wanted you" with that she picks Shippo up and Disappears into the night Inuyasha full's to his knees watching her Run until she's out of his eyes range. Looking down he sadly says "come on lets go" "your not going after her" Miroku asks Inuyasha shakes his head "no not this time she needs time to heal…." With that they walk away..


End file.
